2000 in Documentary Video
January 2000 Nature: Humpback Whales (January 25, 2000) American Experience: Eleanor Roosevelt (January 25, 2000) February 2000 Transistorized American Experience: HoudiniSalem Witch Trials: Three Sovereigns for Sarah'' || 2-Tape VHS release |- owiki>|rowspan=''4'' | February 22 || Empires: Greeks: The Crucible of Civilization || VHS release |- owiki>| American Master: Man Ray: Prophet of the Avant-Garde || VHS release |- owiki>| Lost Children of Rockdale Country || VHS release |- | The Living Edens: Thailand: Jewel of the Orient || VHS release |- owiki>|rowspan=''3'' | February 29 || Nova: Trillion Dollar Bet || WGBH VHS release |- owiki>| Nova: Diamond Deception || WGBH VHS release |- owiki>| Journey Into Amazonia || VHS release |- owiki>|rowspan=''3'' | March 14 || American Experience: Nixon’s China Game || VHS release |- owiki>| A Taste of Passover: A Celebration of the of Joys and Music of the Holiday || VHS release |- owiki>| Albert Einstein - How I See the World || VHS release |- owiki>|rowspan=''2'' || March 28 || American Experience: The Duel || VHS release |- owiki>| American Experience: John Brown’s Holy War || VHS release | April 11 || Hidden World: Series 2 || DVD release |- he American President: A Matter of Destiny The American President: Politics and the Presidency The American President: Executive Vision The American President: The Candidate || VHS release|- | The American President: An Office and It’s Powers || VHS release |- nowiki>| May 2 || Working Classical by Paul McCartney || DVD release |- nowiki>| April 25 || Code Rush || VHS release |- nowiki>|rowspan=''2'' || May 2 || |- nowiki>|rowspan=''2'' || May 9 || 21st Century Jet: Building of 777 || VHS release |- nowiki>| May 16 || Michael Palin’s Hemingway Adventure || VHS release |- nowiki>|rowspan=''6'' | May 23 || An Ice Cream Show || VHS Re-release |- nowiki>| Shore Things || VHS release |- nowiki>| A Hot Dog Program || VHS release |- nowiki>| Great Old Amusement Parks || VHS release |- nowiki>| American Experience GW: Settin’ the Woods on Fire |- nowiki>| Solar Blast || VHS release |- nowiki>| America’s Favorite Fun Stuff: Franks, Scoops, Tides and Rides || VHS release (4-Tape Set) |- nowiki>|rowspan=''3'' || May 30 || Sahara: Places of Extreme || VHS release |- nowiki>| The Living Edens: Kamchatka || VHS release |- nowiki>| Nova: The Vikings || WGBH VHS release |- nowiki>|rowspan=''2 || June 6 || Age Power?!? With Ken Dychtwald || VHS release |- nowiki>| American Experience: Jubilee Singers || VHS release |- nowiki>| rowspan=''2'' | June 13 || Living Edens: Madagascar: A World Apart || VHS release |- nowiki>| The Living Edens: Palau: Paradise of the Pacific || VHS release |- nowiki>| American Experience: Return with Honor || VHS release |- nowiki>| June 27 || The 1900 House || VHS release (2-Tape Set) |- nowiki>| July 4 || Lincoln || VHS release (4-Tape Set) |- nowiki>|rowspan=''2'' | July 11 || American Experience: A Wizard of Photography || VHS release |- nowiki>| Dvorak and America || VHS release |- nowiki>|rowspan=''6'' | July 25 || Dinner on the Diner: Graham Kerr in Scotland || VHS release |- nowiki>| Dinner on the Diner: Mary Ann Esposito in Spain || VHS release |- nowiki>| Dinner on the Diner: Dorinda Hafner in South America || VHS release |- nowiki>| Dinner on the Diner: Martin Yan in Southeast Asia || VHS release |- nowiki>| American Experience: Coney Island || VHS release |- nowiki>| Lost Liners || VHS release |- nowiki>|rowspan=''6'' | August 1 || Secrets of the Dead: Catastrophe || VHS release |- nowiki>| Secrets of the Dead: The Lost Vikings || VHS release |- nowiki>| Secrets of the Dead: What Happened to the Hindenburg || VHS release |- nowiki>| Secrets of the Dead: Cannisbean and the Canyon || VHS release |- nowiki>| The Living Edens: Ngorongoro: Africa’s Cradle of Life || VHS release |- nowiki>| Greener Grass: Cuba, Baseball and the United States || VHS release |- nowiki>| The College of Comedy with Alan King || VHS release |- nowiki>| The College of Comedy with Alan King 2 || VHS release |- |rowspan=''2'' | August 22 || Great Streets: Fifth Avenue with Brian Strokes Mitchell || VHS release |- |rowspan=''3'' | September 12 || The Bicycle Corps: America's Black Army on Wheels || VHS release |- owiki>| ''Artists of the West || VHS release |- owiki>| Great Streets: The Grand Canal with Nathan Lane || VHS release |- owiki>| September 19 || Finest Hour: The Battle of Britain || VHS release |- nowiki>|rowspan=''2'' | October 17 || '' nowiki>| ''Bringing Up Puppy with Uncle Matty || VHS release (4-Tape set) American Experience: The Rockerfellers (November 14, 2000) Empires: Napoleon (November 14, 2000) Tesla: Master of Lightening (December 12, 2000) DVD * Ken Burns: Baseball (9 Covers of DVD + Extra Inning) (October 17, 2000) * American Experience: The Democrats (October 24, 2000) * The American Experience: The Republicans (October 24, 2000) * Life Beyond Earth (November 14, 2000) * Stephen’s Hawking Universe (November 14, 2000) * The American President (November 14, 2000) * 50 Years War: Israel and the Arabs (November 14, 2000) See Also Kids World SportsCategory:Doccumentary Videos